


Of Vampires and Werewolves

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am unsure what pairing i will pick, Just awesome friendships until then, Kingsman is a vampire/werewolf sanctuary, Kingsman is not a secret, M/M, So for now it is going to be a surprise, Vampire Harry Hart, Vampires, Werewolf Merlin, Werewolves, hybrid Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: AU where Kingsman is a dedicated sanctuary for Vampires and Werewolves in a world where they are known and hostility between the two is dangerous and Eggsy finds himself in the unique position of being the world's first hybrid.Sorry for the bad summaryTags will be added when story is updated
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Lee Unwin/Michelle Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have had this story for awhile but I got distracted with other ideas that I wanted to get out of my head and written so I haven't written much for it. That being said, I decided to post my prologue to see what response I got to the story so I can decide on whether or not to start writing more for it. So, feedback is encouraged! Would love to hear what you guys think, and if I decide to continue it, I will add more when I can. Enjoy:)

Vampires and Werewolves were supposed to hate each other. After thousands of years of war, that fact was mostly true.   
Mostly. But not completely. 

  
Because somewhere in those thousands of years, a werewolf and a vampire became friends. It was unexpected and definitely unintentional, but, nevertheless, occurred. And it was with their friendship that the two realized that perhaps werewolves and vampires aren’t the mortal enemies they are supposedly meant to be.  
So, they tried to convince their respective kinds that, although it had not occurred in a few millennia, peace between the two races was possible. But, due to both the collective stubbornness of both races, as well as the influence of those who benefitted from the war, nothing changed. They gained a few followers, but otherwise werewolves and vampires remained convinced of their inability to be anything but enemies.

  
And with the realization that the races were not going to change anytime soon, the two friends and their followers decided to make a group dedicated to preventing catastrophic violence between the races, and working towards peace.

  
They named themselves Kingsman.

  
With the founding of Kingsman, a tentative peace between the races was found. Both sides still considered themselves at war with the other, however, there was no longer battles of thousands against one another. Instead, there were some skirmishes between some clans and packs, but for the most part, things were peaceful. And with this peace, humans began to thrive. 

  
They were no longer targeted in order to be changed for war. As humans’ technology developed, deaths related to feedings by both races declined, most finding alternates to humans. Although, there were a few radical vampire covens and werewolf packs that maintained that humans were made to be their prey. But despite the decline of feedings, humans did not become ignorant to the other races as expected. Instead, they became a mediator between vampires and werewolves. Which is how large cities found themselves segregated by race. There were parts of the city that would become solely human, solely vampiric, or solely lycanthropic, as well as mixed vampire-human sections and werewolf-human sections. But vampires and werewolves maintained their boundaries from one another. So, even with the increase of peace found from human interaction with vampires and werewolves, Kingsman continued to work towards peace between all races from the only place that was home to both vampires and werewolves, with the additional help of new human members.

  
It was within this newfound society, nearly one-hundred years after the creation of Kingsman, that a young vampire man and a young werewolf woman met and fell in love.

  
Due to their love, the young couple was cast out of their respective families, both races finding such a love an abomination. However, hearing of the young couple, Kingsman celebrated the love shared between the two, offering sanctuary and safety from those who would destroy them.

  
Protected by the organization, Michelle and Lee Unwin lived in peace. A year after they became mates, Michelle found herself pregnant with Lee’s half-blood pup. But before she could tell her mate the news, Lee was killed in a skirmish he was helping Kingsman to stop.

  
Devastated and afraid for her pup, Michelle left Kingsman, changed her name and moved to London, with the hope that the identity of her pup’s father would never come to light.


	2. Beginnings

Since he was little, Eggsy Baker knew he was different from the other kids. He lived in a werewolf-human part of London, and knew he was not part of the human half. His mum was a werewolf, so Eggsy knew he was too. However, while the other werewolves in his class learned to change for the first time around the ages of eight and nine, Eggsy found he couldn’t. Eggsy wondered if maybe he was half-human, and that is why he hadn’t changed yet. But then the few half-bloods his age began to change around ages ten and eleven. And Eggsy still hadn’t changed. He was afraid to ask his mum what it meant, so he didn’t. He just assumed that he was a half-blood that couldn’t change. Something completely unheard of.

  
Until, one day, while he was home alone, not too long after he turned twelve, Eggsy’s skin felt like his skin was on fire. But unlike the hot, burning sensation one associates with fire, Eggsy felt cold all over. His skin felt like it was frozen even as it burned. Like when you held something that was cold for too long, but more amplified and across his entire body. Feeling awful because of this, Eggsy locked himself in his room and curled up on his bed. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep until his mum knocked on his door, telling him that dinner was ready. Still not feeling very good, Eggsy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. However, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror.

  
His eyes were the first thing that caught his attention. They were a mix of reds and yellows – like they couldn’t decide on a color. After staring at them in shock for a minute, Eggsy realized that they were not the only thing that had changed. His ears were pointed, and had a slight, barely there, fuzz on their tips. When he brought his hand up to feel them, he was surprised to see that instead of nails, he now had claws. He then opened his mouth, figuring his teething probably had changed too, and saw that they were all sharpened, save for his front two. However, his lower and upper canines were longer than the rest, with the upper canines being longer and sharper.

  
Scared and confused, Eggsy realized he had just gone through his first change. But into what, he wasn’t sure. 

  
When his mum knocked on his door again, Eggsy panicked because he didn’t know how to change back, and he had no intention of showing his mum just how much of a freak he felt he was. Somehow, he figured out how before his mum got upset with him for not coming to dinner.

  
As the years passed after that, Eggsy pretended to still be the hybrid who couldn’t change, even to his mum. He practiced changing when he was alone, but otherwise hid the instincts that howled to run, as well as the uncomfortable feeling he had when he was in the sun. He hid the fact that he could see, hear, and smell things he shouldn’t have been able to. He hid the fact that a part of him was clearly werewolf – as shown through the claws, sharp teeth, fuzz on his ears, and yellow in his eyes – while the other part was vampire – according to the pictures he’d seen in his books, through the red in his eyes, the lack of fur, the point to his ears, and, especially, why his upper canines were so much sharper and longer. 

  
He hid the fact that he was probably the world’s first hybrid vampire wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both this chapter and the prologue were pretty short, but if I continue, the next chapters will be longer. These two are just prologues so for the most part are just me getting my ideas down before the real plot begins. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!
> 
> If you're interested, this is what I imagine Eggsy to have for his hybrid features, and some features for the normal vampire and werewolf:  
> Hybrid Claws:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/47/37/dc/4737dc9db31c215881a1363aa8b8c3d4.jpg
> 
> Hybrid Ears (I imagine them a little more fuzzy):  
> http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/jupiter-ascending-image-channing-tatum-3.jpg
> 
> Vampire Eyes:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/3d/3a/513d3aa631e9485f0010ead1457859e0.jpg
> 
> Werewolf Eyes:  
> https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/232/450975572_bcf4b6ae32.jpg
> 
> Hybrid Eyes (I imagine them with a little more red than this): https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jsAs5RidBgQ/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Full Werewolf Transformation:  
> https://comicvine1.cbsistatic.com/uploads/original/11127/111277291/5129632-van-helsing-werewolf-wallpaper-3.jpg
> 
> Vampire (They don't really transform but when growling/hissing I picture this):  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/5bde98f6e2d67d46153a10474ec14b24/tumblr_pgg6l1UDk81sarywjo3_500.png


	3. Discovery

“Did you find the pups?”

Harry smiled as he walked into Merlin’s lab, “After all of these years, I still can’t tell how you know its me. My hearing is better than yours and _I_ can barely hear my footsteps.”

“It’s nae your footsteps that give you away”, Merlin looked up at Harry with a smirk as the leaned against his desk.

The vampire only raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for Merlin’s explanation. He watched as his best friend brought a finger up to tap his nose and Harry put on a look of mock hurt on his face.

“Are you telling me I smell?”

“Yes, like a vampire who uses too much cologne.”

“Well at least I don’t smell like dog.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer, “Did you find the pups or not?”

Harry smirked, “Of course I did. A few of Chester’s clan tried to get in the way. I reminded them why that is not a good idea, as always.”

“Figures. He always tries to stop any of the races from joining us. That bloodsucker holds a grudge like nae other.”

“Yes, well, it seems he has held one grudge too many.”

“Oh? Who did he piss off now?”

Harry’s smirk turned bloodthirsty, “Everyone, as far as I can tell. The covens have all declared war on him.”

“You know that means he is probably going to look to outside help,” Merlin frowned, “Desperation will make him willing to agree to alliances with certain… unsavory people.”

Harry made a non-committal noise and looked out the window. He knew Merlin was right, but he doubted very many would want to work with the elder vampire. Afterall, Chester was not a pleasant person in any sense of the word and more bigoted than pretty much anyone – he was not only one of the radical vampires who continued preying on humans, but he also thought any vampire who did not come from wealth were a disgrace to their kind. It was a surprise that Chester had lasted this long with the number of enemies he’s made over the years.

The two sat in comfortable silence, long used to just enjoying the other’s presence; after one-hundred and fifty years of friendship, they were well passed the point of needing to fill the silence.

The moment was broken when an alert on Merlin’s computer drew their attention. The werewolf read it before freezing in shock; they had waited _years_ for this particular message. Merlin had given up hope on ever seeing it.

“Merlin?”

The werewolf blinked and turned to the vampire looking at him in concern, “I’ve found her.”

Harry immediately sat forward in attention, “Where?”

“The estates in South London.”

The vampire hissed in confused frustration, “I can’t go there without attracting attention. What in the world is she doing living in such squalor? She must know we would have continued to protect her, provide a home for her?”

Merlin shook his head as he continued to read the information he found on Michelle Unwin, now known as Michelle Baker, “She had just lost her mate. Even with her considering us as pack, grief makes people do irrational…”

He trailed off, staring at the sentence he just read. It couldn’t be… could it? He did the math again in his head again. The dates matched perfectly. Almost nine months after exactly.

“Merlin?”

Unable to say anything, still thinking over the implications, Merlin pointed out the area he was looking at for Harry to read.

“She has a son?”

“Look at his birthday.”

Harry swallowed, understanding where the other man was going with this and did so. June 3, 1992. The boy was born less than a year after Lee was killed. Throat suddenly dry he asked what he already knew, “He’s Lee’s son?”

Merlin nodded, “His birth certificate doesn’t list a father, but he couldn’t be anyone else’s so close to Lee’s death. You remember them together – there’s nae any chance she was unfaithful.”

The vampire nodded in agreement. Nothing outside of Lee’s death could have torn them apart. Young Gary could only be Lee’s son – the first ever vampire/werewolf hybrid. Harry swallowed, he desperately wanted to meet the boy, both because of his hybrid status, and simply because he was Lee’s son. Harry had always considered Michelle and Lee to be coven – just as he knew Merlin considered them pack – and as their fledgling, so would their son be.

“Harry, the boy is listed as never having changed, but if young Gary inherited from either his father or both his parents…”

“Then Michelle would have made sure to keep it hidden. Even if he hasn’t, and truly is completely human, his is still coven and pack.”

“Agreed,” Merlin looked up at him, “Since you cannot be in that part of South London, I’ll need you to be on comms for me.”

Harry agreed, not phased that the werewolf would go out in the field – which he rarely did, preferring to be the one to run things at home – for Lee’s son, “Of course.”


End file.
